SoundWave.Corruptachu
NOTE: (This is a dead Character.) SoundWave.Corruptachu was first introduced during one of the sessions in Challenge's Dimension. He was created by Entity.Challenge as a messenger. (SoundWave.Corruptachu had the ability to convert notes into trasportable SoundWave formats, then turn them back for whom is to read.) Entity.Zoombuster read the note, for it read that Entity.Challenge had sent SoundWave.Corruptachu to capture Entity.Scourge, seeing him as a 'trator' for deciding to work with Entity.Zoombuster instead of him. Entity.Zoombuster then escaped back to Darden's Dimension, in attempts to keep Entity.Scourge away from capture. However, this didn't last long for it was soon learned that SoundWave.Corruptachu has the ability to go into clothing. He then manipulated corrupted clouds around Entity.Scourge, and after leaping out of Entity.Zoombuster 's vest, commanded a red/blue lightning bolt that struck himself and Entity.Scourge. On impact, they both were teleported out of Darden's Dimension, back to Challenge's Dimension. A well manipulated escape plan. It was not long from this point that Entity.Zoombuster returned to Challenge's Dimension and eventually defeated Entity.Challenge , and took SoundWave.Corruptachu back with him. SoundWave.Corruptachu was killed later on by accident in Darden's Dimension by Entity.Zoombuster , when he had tried stabbing himself to prove to Entity.Scourge that he wasn't an entity called Entity.NoOne. (Entity.NoOne had casted an illusion spell prior.) Due to SoundWave.Corruptachu being in his thick vest, he took the stab instead, and not longer after died at Entity.Scourge's feet from exhaustion and bloodloss. *It was at first assumed that the "C" collar meant Entity.Challenge , but this was proven wrong, for there was no proof of him ever taking it off. *His fur colour is originally a bold blue, but due to the session with Entity.Challenge , the Corruption stained his fur in the shade seen above. *The Red/Blue Electricity he used never expressed a limit. From being used for teleportation, to powering up one of Entity.Zoombuster 's attacks, to extending a SoundWave move's power. It could be guessed to have more unknown possibilities. *During his last few days, he seemed to have slept alot more then a normal person would. Some sort of sleep disorder could have contributed to his death. Personality ''HOSTILE: ''Easily described as fierce or dangerous, (Shown during the session in Challenge's Dimension,) Very smart, strategic, strong, and capable of accomplishing most tasks. ''CALM: ''Quiet, more emotional, and somewhat more simplified. Still rather smart however, while spending more time with Entity.Zoombuster in his vest, he started to show more of a caring side for his wellbeing. He didn't want to admit it, but it showed itself in the end. Relationship to Entity.Zoombuster After Entity.Zoombuster had defeated Entity.Challenge , and Scar locked Challenge's Dimension, he resulted spending all of his time in his vest. Manipulating, or pretending, to 'not care' about what Entity.Zoombuster thinks about the vest, refused to change it to a jacket no matter what was said. As time passed and plot based events began to occur more often, SoundWave.Corruptachu began to speak out more advice for Entity.Zoombuster . Entity.Zoombuster became suprised by this and retorted such things as, "But I thought you didn't care," and SoundWave.Corruptachu would reply with a quick, "I don't." SoundWave.Corruptachu began showing more interest and concern towards what happened to Entity.Zoombuster 's friends, including Entity.Scourge, despite the disputes while Entity.Scourge was in the Prison Dimension, when he was awake anyway. It was coming to this point SoundWave.Corruptachu's sleep problems were beginning to show, and began to speak less and less. A session came in Darden's Dimension that occured after Entity.Scourge's Prison Dimension release. Due to an Illusion Spell to look like Entity.NoOne on Entity.Zoombuster , (one of the Doctors who manipulated Entity.Scourge's trauma,) Entity.Zoombuster had tried stabbing himself to prove that it was him. The knife used had not made contact, and struck SoundWave.Corruptachu instead on accident. Entity.Zoombuster was astonished, and exclaimed, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" SoundWave.Corruptachu only responded with, "I-I didn't want it to happen again..." Shortly after when Entity.Heartless, a Negative Reaper working for Entity.Zoombuster removed the Sadness Substence from Entity.Scourge, SoundWave.Corruptachu came out of the vest and crawled over to Entity.Scourge. He then hugged his leg and admitted, "I'm...Sorry..." and that, "I'm glad I got to say it in time..." Entity.Scourge '''and Entity.Zoombuster both alarmed, SoundWave.Corruptachu then collasped at '''Entity.Scourge's feet...dead due to exhaustion and blood loss. Relationships : Entity.Scourge; During the session in '''Challenge's Dimension', Entity.Scourge hated SoundWave.Corruptachu due to all the trouble he caused him. After the session, he seemed to have let go of that grudge slowly, and after SoundWave.Corruptachu's death, it causes Entity.Scourge to show compassion for the first time, and explain, "Challenge is going to be eradecated." "...for you."'' Besides '''Entity.Scourge' and Entity.Zoombuster however, no one else seemed to completely acknowledge SoundWave.Corruptachu's exsistance.'' Category:Haleyverse-Material